Teamwork
by pesi
Summary: The CSI's plus Flack are forced to try out a new team building exercise and find it much more fun than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my attempt at comedy while I work on another drama….**

**Ok so disclaimer well if I owned them I'd be making them do my bidding…. **

"Man this is gonna be good" smiled Danny

"Are we nearly there yet?" asked Flack for the sixteenth time.

"NO" cried Stella and Lindsay in unison after having been driven mad for nearly an hour.

"You know I'm going to kick your butt's" smiled Danny at Hawkes and Flack.

"Oh Yeah"

"Guy's its only paint balling," sighed Stella.

"It's the best way to fulfil my teamwork training," interjected Flack smiling.

"I'm still not sure how you managed to get a place," said Mac clearly unimpressed with the situation.

"So explain again why were all here," said Stella with the same amount of excitement Mac had shown.

"Because the department is been used as guinea pigs for the new teamwork training and since processing where the Mayor was building a new jail put them back three weeks we drew the short straw," explained Mac.

"Short straw? The labs paying for us all to stay in a apartment out of town," smiled Lindsay. Since the place they were going was so far away the lab had agreed to pay all for a apartment for the group.

"Probably a cupboard filled with rats," Stella pointed out.

"It's better than paper work," Hawkes pointed out.

"Paperwork's better than running around been shot by paint at a high velocity. Then end up the next day coved in bruises," counted Stella.

"They give you padding" smiled Flack "it won't hurt that much will it?" he asked sheepishly.

"Only if you're skinny. So I suggest we cover Montana in pillows" laughed Danny getting punched in the ribs by Lindsay.

"Oh now you tell me it will hurt," complained Stella.

"Only if you get hit" added Lindsay, "I've never been so I wouldn't know"

"Oh man it's like commando camp. I always wanted to go when I was young. My mum never let me," sighed Flack, receiving looks from everyone.

"I went with my school. Didn't get hit once. Covered this kid in blue paint though so he couldn't see where he was going and he ran into a tree" smiled Danny getting strange looks.

"Well we all know whose going to win," said Flack as everyone look at Mac, "I think we're at a slight disadvantage."

"Well at least we get a day off," smiled Lindsay.

"Who's hungry?" asked Stella after a moment of silence.

"Why? What you got?" asked Hawkes curiously, with that Stella pulled out two lunch boxes from her backpack.

"Wow. Have you got the kitchen sink in there"? Laughed Lindsay.

"I think it's one of those women things, I bet she's got plasters" said Danny.

"Mock all you want your not getting any," smiled Stella waving the bag in front of Danny.

"Sssoooorrrrryyy" replied Danny in a childish tone.

"So what you got?" asked Hawkes again.

"Sandwiches, ham salad and some plain salad," she added handing them out.

"Wow it's like a picnic," mocked Flack as the coach headed closer to there destination.

"It's like a school trip, you know when the teacher hands the food out" laughed Flack as Stella threw his food at him.

"No chocolate cake for you," she added sternly.

"CAKE?" questioned Lindsay a little too excitedly.

"All I've got is some questionable mints, tampons and a lip gloss," said Lindsay looking inside her own bag. Danny, Flack and Hawkes suddenly chocked.

"God guy's it's normal I've got some want to see" laughed Stella as they all turned red. "What do you think it's going to do?"

"Direct PMT at us" said Danny receiving a slap from both woman.

"OW I was joking," he said as Mac shuck his head at him.

"Why do all men get embarrassed when something to do with periods is mentioned?" Stella asked looking at Lindsay.

"I think it's hormonal, something to do with the testosterone makes them freak out" replied Lindsay.

"Were hormonal?" shouted Flack getting starred at evilly by everyone.

"_We're hormonal _and were quite," said Danny patting his shoulder

"Come on I've finished I want my chocolate cake" cried Flack practically bouncing up and down on the seat.

"I don't believe I agreed to come to this," sighed Mac.

"You didn't we were forced," replied Hawkes getting given some cake and smiling.

"It's like brining a bunch of toddlers out," said Mac.

"Well no way am I on diaper duty" announced Danny holding his hands up and waving them.

"Were here," cried Flack as the coach pulled to a stop.

"Down boy" laughed Lindsay pushing to get past him.

"I thought you didn't want to play," mocked Danny.

"No but it's bugging Flack so much me getting off first." the group disembarked the coach and headed into a log cabin set just outside some woods.

"Hello I'm Phil" smiled the man coming out from behind the desk.

"Hi" smiled Mac shaking his hand.

"Six is it?" he asked as Mac reluctantly agreed although he had to admit he was beginning to look forward to the experience.

"Ok three teams of two," said Phil.

"Me and Lindsay" said Stella grabbing Lindsay and pulling her much to Lindsay's surprise.

"Me and Hawkes" smiled Danny at Hawkes.

"Oh great we're gonna win," cried Flack as Mac gave him a stoic look.

"Gears set out through there. Men's to your right woman's to your left" he smiled "Come back out when you're done"

"Oh man it's going to hurt," sighed Flack seeing the padding that was laid out for them.

"I feel like a six year old with the stabilisers off for the first time" moaned Lindsay trying to stop her kneepads from sliding down.

"You wore goggles?" asked Stella putting hers on and modelling them.

"Nice" smiled Lindsay putting hers on her helmet. "I can just see the boys enjoying dressing up like this," she laughed.

"Maybe we should have had a drink before hand," laughed Stella opening the door and heading out. Once back in the room the two women burst into laughter at the men who were stood waiting.

"Laugh it up you don't look that good yourselves," hissed Danny. They were all stood wearing elbow and kneepads. Helmets and goggles along with what looked like cycling gloves.

"Hey I'm ready," said Hawkes pulling at his elbow pads.

"Don't worry about your clothes ladies all the paint comes off, if you get hit on the arms you may have stained skin though," Phil smiled at the group who all bar Mac were wearing tee-shirts with what looked like bullet proof vests they had been given along with the guys.

"It's triple degree's," said Stella

"Were not putting long sleeves on," finished Lindsay.

"They're finishing each others sentences should we be worried," Danny asked Hawkes as Lindsay flicked her goggles strap at him.

"Ready for your ammo?" asked Phil as he received a series of excited nodding.

**TBC ……. Ok so I know that wasn't that long or that funny. But I promise you it gets better just to prove it here's a snippet from the next chapter….**

"Yes" shouted Lindsay forgetting what she was doing and waving her arms in the air doing a victory dance before a sharp pain shot through her and she turned to see Danny had just shot her in the butt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now this if fun," smiled Lindsay waving the gun around and acting like she was auditioning for a James bond movie.

"I think we could be bond girls," smiled Stella as they stood back to back and held their guns up.

"Is it wrong I find that attractive," smiled Danny pulling his goggles down very action man style.

"Right each team leaves at twenty second intervals so have fun," smiled Phil trying his best to avoid Flack who was pretending to shoot at the walls.

The first two CSI's eagerly ran out the doors Danny and Hawkes both ran out and behind a tree peering out from either side.

Stella who was getting surprisingly into it ran out behind Lindsay hugging the edge of the wall like they were taught in weapons training of course it was hard to hug the wall when you were in a forest.

Flack was surprised when Mac immediately found cover laid on the ground behind a log and began commando crawling along the floor, if there was one piece of army training that stuck it was always win, especially when Stella had just whispered a challenge to him.

"Cool," whispered Flack doing exactly as Mac did but with much more enthusiasm.

Lindsay and Stella were crouched at the bottom of hill trying to decide what to do, they were in no way going to let the boys beat them but were currently debating whether to go with a full assault or try and be sneaky.

"How about I go and take a look see if anyone's around?" suggested Stella up and moving before Lindsay could answer.

It was then Lindsay spotted Hawkes running between tree's she took aim and fired followed by a cry from Hawkes and a sprawling green blob on his back.

"Yes," shouted Lindsay forgetting what she was doing and waving her arms in the air doing a victory dance before a sharp pain shot through her and she turned to discover Danny had just shot her in the butt.

"Oh thanks," shouted Lindsay starring at the pink blob. Danny couldn't help but laugh. He could resist it when he saw Lindsay jump up although he hadn't intended to shot her there it seemed to have an interesting effect.

"I'm going to kill you Danny Messer," shouted Lindsay as he ran off "I thought you weren't into that," she said shouting at where he had been getting a strange look form Stella as she run up to her.

"Hey you got hit," laughed Stella running up and ducking behind the log Lindsay was sat next to.

"And it's sore," moaned Lindsay. "I hit Hawkes," she added with a smile.

"Come on I saw Mac and Flack lets go," Stella was getting a little to into this for Lindsay's liking.

"Come on," she hissed running through the trees and down a slight slope when they heard fire. And orange paintballs came flying through the tree's staining plants and wood behind then.

"Argh" screamed Stella as her and Lindsay got hit.

"OW," screamed Stella rubbing her arm as she dived behind a tree "that's going to bruise."

"Stella?" shouted Lindsay losing sight of her, "ARGH" she screamed and fell to the floor as a shot caught her in the ankle.

"OK NOT FAIR," she shouted rubbing her butt and leg.

"Why do people keep aiming for me?" she moaned as Stella ran out and helped her up.

"You make a good target you've got a pink butt," she laughed.

"And an orange leg," she said limping slightly.

"You need some fat on it," replied Stella.

"Thanks for the sympathy," said Lindsay mock hurt.

"SHUSH," hissed Stella pointing to where she could see Hawkes backside sticking out form behind a tree.

"THREE," she shouted as Hawkes cries were heard as the two women got several shots on target.

"Nice" smiled Stella giving Lindsay a high five much to both their surprise.

"Come on let's go before they find us," laughed Stella just as a shot smacked against her helmet.

"HEY OK THAT WAS LOUD," she shouted over the ringing in her ears.

"So are you. Quiet" hissed Lindsay as they ran behind some trees.

"WHO DID IT?" shouted Stella waving her gun around madly.

"Mac or Flack and stop shou…" Lindsay stopped dead as pink paintball came flying out of nowhere knocking her down.

"HEY OK PICK ON SOEMONE ELSE," she screamed as Stella hit the ground dropping her gun and shouting in surprise as Mac and Flack ran out at them.

"Ok we give in," smiled Stella holding her hands up along with Lindsay.

"One down," smiled Flack.

"You can be very scary for someone who didn't' want to join in" laughed Stella as Mac helped her up.

"My butt hurts," moaned Lindsay getting up.

"Come on I'll get you a coffee and some chocolate," smirked Stella as she and Lindsay set of back to the hut.

"Go Mac," laughed Flack trying to give him a high five but he just looked at younger man.

"Come on the sooner we win the sooner we can get out of here," said Mac not admitting he was having fun.

"Oh so now you want to win" laughed Flack following him off.

"My ankle hurts" smiled Lindsay, "can I have lots of chocolate?"

"I'll race you" called Stella setting of at a run grabbing branches and pushing them out the way as she ran she heard a loud buzzing sound so she stopped.

"What you doing?" asked Lindsay running by and then stopping.

"Oh god," muttered Stella realising she had just knocked a wasps nest from a branch and they were now angrily swarming out.

"WASPS," shouted Lindsay as Stella started running.

"Stella," screamed Lindsay as the wasps swarmed after them.

"HELP," shouted Stella as they ran away from the loud buzzing well aware that while bees may get bored wasps were likely to carry on until they got there target.

"OW," shouted Lindsay waving her arms around as several wasps caught up and began stinging both her and Stella. The two were now running waving their arms around like raving lunatics covered in paint.

"WATER." shouted Stella running by Lindsay and jumping head first in the lake in front of them followed by Lindsay as the swam of wasps buzzed over head.

"Why the hell did I do that?" asked Lindsay scratching at her arms.

"Wasps can't swim," said Stella doing her arms to keep her afloat as the wasps gave up there chase and turned away.

"OW," said Stella as she saw the red angry lumps on her arms.

"Itch like mad," said Lindsay swimming towards the edge. "This is all your fault," she added.

"What?"

"You pissed of the wasps and now I'm red and lumpy."

Stella couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Oh think its funny do you," cried Lindsay kicking her legs in the water so Stella got a face full as she climbed out.

"You look a state," laughed Stella looking at Lindsay. Her hair was hanging down in wet lumps, she was covered in orange and pink paint and her arms had red lumps practically glowing all over them.

"Oh and you look like a model," laughed Lindsay as Stella tossed a piece of wet hair out her face and placed her hands on her hips posing.

"Lets go find something to stop this damn itching" smiled Stella helping Lindsay up and then scratching her arm.

"Oh by the way Stella I'm allergic to wasps," said Lindsay in all seriousness before making chocking sounds and falling to the floor.

"OH GOD LINDS" screamed Stella before Lindsay started laughing.

"Oh not funny" shouted Stella stomping off, "I'm not giving you any cream," she shouted as Lindsay got up and ran after her catching her and jumping on her back much to Stella surprise.

"Your quite fun you know" she smiled hanging onto her neck and wrapping her legs round her waist.

"Your not that bad yourself," said Stella to the younger woman.

"Giddy up" laughed Lindsay as Stella started running before dropping her.

"Feeble."

"Oh like you could do better," she said jumping on Lindsay's back as Lindsay grabbed her ankles and set off at a run.

"Danny would love to see this," shouted Lindsay they ran back to the hut.

Danny was actually sat starring in disbelief at what was happening. Lindsay and Stella were now giving each other piggy packs. He guessed they needed to get out the lab to bond but he didn't have that in mind. He was jolted from his daydream as a paint ball shot above his head.

**TBC….. **


	3. Chapter 3

Replaced with the correct chapter becuase nut I am went and put a chapter from Detachment is hard, feel free to throw things : )

Danny dived and commando rolled down the hill getting covered in mud before he rolled directly into Hawkes.

"Danny," called Hawkes practically pushing him of him so he could move.

"Calm down Rambo," moaned Danny getting up, "I can't help it if I happen to be good at it"

"GOOD?" questioned Hawkes loudly.

"I hit Lindsay,"

"Oh she's going to be mad, where?" asked Hawkes inquisitively.

"On the backside."

Hawkes couldn't help but laugh at that, "She's going to kill you," laughed Sheldon, "I take it that's why she was giving you the death glare" he continued trying to regain his composure.

Mac and Flack meanwhile were getting way to into the activity. Flack had covered his face in mud and was darting between tree's swinging his gun around and looking the tiniest but crazed. Mac was ahead off him laid on the floor behind a log looking around. Suddenly he held his arm in the air and pulled it up and down much like a small child trying to get a train driver to blow the horn.

"Train?" mouthed Flack across to him

"No clear!" mouthed Mac.

"Where the hell did that come form?" asked Flack diving across the open gap so he was laid next to him.

"The marines," replied Mac when they suddenly heard Hawkes shout good.

"Come on" Mac hit Flack on the shoulder as they ran towards the sound of Hawkes voice. Flack was running bent down along the bushes when he heard a ripping sound and Hawkes burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh god," mumbled Danny pulling at his trousers where they had ripped on a lose branch.

"So Danny boxers or briefs?" laughed Hawkes as Danny turned a deep shade of red.

"There's Flack," pointed Danny trying to take the attention away from his rear end.

Suddenly orange paint came flying at Danny and Hawkes who could do nothing but duck as they were pounded with it until Mac and Flack were stood just feet from them.

"Ok surrender," shouted Danny dropping his gun and trying to rub the orange paint of himself.

"We won" smiled Flack pulling his goggles off as Danny stood uncomfortably trying to cover the rip on his pants.

"Come on I think Danny need to get changed," said Hawkes as Flack and Mac looked confused.

"Oh man were your trousers to tight I told you not to have that cake" mocked Flack once he sae what Danny was hiding.

They slowly walked back to the hut where they burst into laughter at the sight that awaited them. Stella and Lindsay were sat with there arms held out like mummy's with pink blobs of lotion on angry red lumps.

"What the heck?" asked Danny trying to poke Lindsay as she kicked at him.

"Stella pissed of a wasps nest!" replied Lindsay.

"Yes but I got rid of them," said Stella in her defence.

"You jumped in a lake," retorted Lindsay.

Danny and Hawkes burst into laughter at this.

"Danny are you ok?" asked Lindsay noticing how unusually he was standing.

"Danno ripped his pants," sang Flack laughing.

"HA" Lindsay mad the strangest sound, as he turned round to reveal the rip.

"Can we just go?" me muttered getting up and talking his protection off.

"I suppose, hey who won?" asked Stella as Flack began waving his arms in the air as Mac bowed slightly.

"Wow get him out the office and there's no stopping him" laughed Stella getting up.

The group headed back to the couch excited about where the apartment was they were staying at.

"Well that answers one question," smiled Flack, "Danny doesn't go commando," he laughed along with everyone but Danny who turned even redder.

"Ok shut it lumpy," Danny said throwing his bottle of water over Lindsay.

"HEY," she shrieked as it was cold and she began flicking it back at him mostly getting Hawkes who was sat in front of her.

"RIGHT," she grabbed Stella's water bottle but unfortunately Danny moved before she tipped it and instead Mac received the whole bottle over his head.

"Monroe," Called Flack wiping the water running of his face.

"Opps," she blushed as Stella burst into hysteric rolling across the back seat when the unexpected happened. Mac poured an entire bottle of water over Stella who rolled off the seat and onto the floor in shock.

"DON FLACK," she screamed "I just dried my hair" she said grabbing her water and getting Hawkes, Danny feeling left out decided to get Hawkes who in turn began tossing his water at him mostly getting Lindsay who Stella was hiding behind while crawling on the floor having trouble breathing through laughing.

"TRUCE" shouted Stella giving up trying to keep her hair dry.

"Please stop," laughed Danny regaining the ability to breath correctly.

"Oh I tell you none of you are getting in the bathroom to have a shower until I've been in" said Stella pushing her way to the front of the coach as it pulled up at the end of her drive way.

"Even with hair like that," she added pointing at Hawkes who everyone had been sniggering at.

"Hair like what?" he asked feeling it.

"Pink" replied Lindsay as Danny broke into rapid breathing again trying not to laugh.

"PINK" Hawkes began running his hands through it over and over.

"I think you need shampoo" smiled Stella getting up as Hawkes pulled Danny to his feet and had to shove him off the coach.

"Well thanks for telling me" moaned Hawkes.

"I've got vodka which will make it seem a lot better," smiled Stella as Mac gave her a disapproving look with a hint of a smile.

"Oh were here," cried Lindsay with a bit too much excitement.

"Wow," came the response as the CSI's and Flack starred out the window.

**TBC?**


End file.
